Unfortunate Events
by PomRocks16
Summary: What happens when Kowalski doubts logic? What if Private lost his hope and faith while trapped in that machine with Mort right before rescue? Or if Rico had froze up in a seemingly possible mission just because of a haunting memory? What would happen if close calls became unfortunate events? Find out by reading this compilation that takes you into the aftermath of various episodes
1. Arrogance

**A/N: This isn't really a story, though it has many chapters, it's actually a compilation of the aftermath of episodes, in which things wouldn't have gone as planned, all the emotional battles the show skimmed through. Each of these episodes are named in the beginning, so no one is left wondering, so if you haven't seen that specific episode, please, don't read on, there are spoilers written everywhere. So unless you're ok with that – but I can imagine some of you are not – continue on reading, and enjoy!**

_**Arrogance ("It's about Time" season 2, episode 2)**_

Kowalski stood in the middle of his lab. An empty – though saddened – expression remained on his face. After that incident with the other Kowalski's, and the portal that had gotten them there, he was left with lingering questions, all about the same thing. Logic.

For the first time in his adult life, he was actually pondering logic, not just using it. And for the first time, he was beginning to question it. Did it even exist at all? Is science really everything?

He was questioning the one thing he lived by. All after Rico had thrown his machine into the portal, thus officially screwing logic.

Was he really wrong…about everything? All those times, that he had chosen the scientific side of things, other than enjoying the actual miracles in life, were his choices correct? All the friends he had lost…and for what? Just for the sake of a simple equation that probably didn't even make sense! Even the loss of his own mother didn't faze him…he never thought of death as 'unfortunate', in fact, he thought of it as stone cold reality, people live, then they die…that's all.

Maybe that's why he was an atheist…only loyal to science. Not believing in the magical part of life. The farthest he would go to believe in the little fantasies that his younger, lunacorn loving, comrade thought of, was watching science fiction movies…but even then he tried to comprehend the logic in them.

"_You lost almost everyone you knew to science…and for what? NOTHING." _The droned voice echoed through his mind as he looked around, trying to find the source of this demonic sounding person inside his own head.

"Wh-what did you say? Who's there?...show yourself!" Kowalski searched the room. His blue eyes darted up and down and across the room as he got into an attacking position.

"_You heard me, you ignorant twit. Where ever you go in life, whatever friends you make, you're stupid logic will always drive them away. And for what? A stupid obsession for everything to make sense in your life?" _the voice sneered, giving an evil chuckle afterwards.

"Where are you." Kowalski asked, in a more than serious tone.

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"WHERE ARE YOU."

"_Listen to my voice clearly."_

"COME OUT."

"_Why rush anything?" _

"Come out and face me you coward!" Kowalski screamed.

"_Listen, to, my, voice. Who do I sound like?" _the voice spoke, in an almost calm tone.

Kowalski stopped for a moment before realizing who it was. He froze up, his feathers rose with goose bumps, and his eyes widened. It was him. He was arguing with himself. It hit him in a large and sudden epiphany. It was his stubborn side. The side that a small six year old child would have. He could tell by the tint of arrogance in the voice.

After much waiting, the voice – or, arrogance – spoke again, _"I take it that after an eternity of thought you finally have caught on to who I am."_

"N-No…logic does not allow for the existence of – AH!" his head pounded, as if a cell had burst. He tumbled back and fell, rubbing his head as he closed one of his eyes.

"_Logic nothing."_

"But logic – AH!" another shock.

"_Logic nothing." _

"But logic – AH!" he fell again.

"_LOGIC NOTHING!"_ arrogance screamed.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Kowalski groaned as he struggled to keep his balance.

"_It is time you found out who you truly are."_

"N-no!" he tried his best to resist, but arrogance was stronger, sending more and more shocks with each word spoken.

"YOU HAVE TO FACE YOURSELF. YOU HAVE TO REALISE YOU'RE A GREEDY, SELF LOATHING, IGNORANT, SLEF-CENTERED, JERK, THAT WILL ONE DAY ROT IN HELL! YOU ARE ARROGANCE ITSELF!" he yelled in the most brutal tone any one has ever used. He couldn't scream any louder.

One by one, the words fell upon Kowalski. He began sweating and hyperventilating as arrogance rambled on and on. He was dumbfounded. He had no way of explaining this. Logic had betrayed him. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible, it just wasn't!

Everything suddenly came crashing down as realization rained on him, and he was pushed over the edge. His last cord of logic snapped as his cheeks became stained with tears. Not tears of sadness, but of anger. He bawled his flippers into fists as he yelled, "STOP IT!"

He suddenly saw arrogance's reflection on all of his inventions. He yelled numerous amounts of curse words and broke down as he began tearing away at every single machine, liquid, chart, map, and chemical, not stopping until everything was gone. He could no longer look at arrogance – no, he could no longer look at himself…

He looked down upon all of his hard work, and thought of all the years, and all the studying it took him to get there. It was all gone. Destroyed. All just faint memories, eager to be forgotten.

He no longer believed in logic…he didn't believe in science…the only thing he had believed in…was in himself…but he was beginning to doubt that too…


	2. Ring of Fire

**Ring of Fire ("The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" Episode 99 season 2)**

Blowhole mumbled, and shivered in his slumber. He grunted, and moaned as he grinded his canines together. His eyes popped open as he sat up, sweating and panting, he sighed, looking around. He stared at the wall for a long while.

He looked in the mirror he had made himself. He looked at his face, the mask that had kept his face hidden, was now gone. It had been forcefully taken off by the humans a while ago. He had no say in WHAT SO EVER. He tried to resist, but they were too powerful. He traced his flipper on the scar, wincing at his own touch. He stopped at where his eye was…or where it was supposed to be at least. It was now replaced with a gaping hole, surrounded by pinkness, slashing with a scar, from top to bottom.

He sighed from remembrance on that day…that terrible day…

_The day was bright, and sunny, with just a tint of clouds forming. He had been performing his main stunt, jumping through hoops. He couldn't stand the abuse the trainers gave him. He was slashed with whip markings each and every day as punishment for messing up. Though he was rewarded with fish every time he did something right. He messed up frequently though, but the whips didn't faze him any longer. He knew when it was coming. He was used to the small cuts bruises that he sustained. _

_But that day, he would be receiving more than just a cut…_

_His trainer came into view, and gave the signal for him to start swimming. He did as he was told, and dashed towards the hoop, but before jumping, he froze. He starred at the sight revealed to him in shock, completely paralyzed with fear. It was a hoop alright…but the edges of it were covered in flames. Did they expect him to jump this?! His trainer gave the command by blowing a whistle. Blowhole was too stiff to do anything. This was the first time he had ever seen fire. He had heard of it before, but he had never actually seen it firsthand…not like this at least. The whistle blew again, and again, until finally, the whip came out, and he was forced to jump. _

_He shut his eyes tightly, and hoped for the best as he leaped forward, the crowd now roaring with excitement. _

…_He had missed the middle by just inches as he gave the most horrid screech anyone has ever heard. _

_The crowd gasped and screamed as they looked on. Others covered their children's ears and eyes as they ran off, in panic._

_He tried to open his eyes, but for some reason had double vision, he gasped, just before realizing he was underwater. He was running out of oxygen! He desperately tried swimming back up to the surface. But it was no use, he couldn't see, every time he thought he was swimming upwards, he just bumped into one of his habitat walls. _

_He blacked out…he was sure it was the end…_

Blowhole shuttered at the memory. He had tried to block that out for so long. Sadness soon turned into anger as he screamed. He screamed out in rage to the skies. He cursed the penguin's names as his good eye welled up with tears.

Out of all the memories they had erased, they couldn't go back a little bit further?! So he could just forget EVERYTHING?!

It wasn't fair…IT JUST WASN'T! It wasn't fair that he had to suffer for that memory. He had managed to remember a few things, such as that the penguins did this to him.

They made him remember nothing…not even his own name came to mind…only Flippy…

They sent him back to this hellhole…with just a faint memory…a memory he only wished he could forget…


	3. My Little Fossa

**A/N: This is in Julian's POV.**

**My Little Fossa ("The Terror of Madagascar" Episode 18 season 3)**

I stare blankly at my own reflection, seeing nothing but a worthless lemur aged before his time. If only I could always be looking this young. Or at least feel it. In reality, I'm merely fifty years old. Aged indeed.

No one knows though. I use hair products and dance far too much for anyone to really notice…or even be caring. It was as if I were invisible. That's why I am wanting everyone to look at me, admire me, cheer me on, encourage me, and most of all…love me.

I know that no one truly does in this zoo. They all think I'm nothing but an arrogant snob, who only cares about myself, and my own well being. Yes, I've heard the little chit chats and rumors about me, and you know what, maybe I LIKE the being arrogant, maybe I LIKE the being alone, maybe I – you know what, let's just cut the crap here. I absolutely LOATHE all those characteristics about me. Oh – and if Skipper is to be reading this, then let me just say, you are being a horrible bird if you are saying those things about me, you know, I'm kept in the latest string of gossip every single second of every single day, and I've also seen my fair share of your blogs, and let me just say, some of those cruel words were NOT accounted for! Just because you're a big shot, doesn't mean you constantly have to ridicule me on your silly little Tumblr page!...which by the way has very little followers!...just thought you should be knowing that…

I know no one really loves me. Not like the little fossa I used to care for. He saw me as a father, after all. And, after his sudden departure, of course I am feeling the depressed, who wouldn't be?

I can only wish for him to come back, He was _my_ little fossa…and…I wasn't ready to let go…

I had so many things to teach the little one, things that I never got the privilege to be told as a child. Things that I had planned to tell Mort about, but for what cause? The poor thing wouldn't understand a word that came out of my mouth, or at the least, be interested.

Why waste my breath? Or at least what's left of it…

Yes, I am fully aware that death is both near, and certain for me…and Damnit, I'm ready. Whatever it is that life has to throw at me, I am being ready.

I just wish…I had more to offer to the world…more than just keeping New York awake all through the night.

I-I just wish that – "Hello, King Julian!" my thoughts are being interrupted by a high pitched voice, hmm…kind of reminds me of a bell…an annoying one.

Before I can react or do anything, the younger lemur clings onto my paws, and for the billionth time, anger boils up inside of my heart. Frustration builds its way slowly into my core, but then slowly subsides at the pit of my stomach.

I sigh as I reach out to pet the tiny fury bundle on the top of my feet. His slightly orange fur reflecting me as well. His head perks up, his eyes wide with surprise as he then proceeds to shuffle and claw himself onto my lap.

He smiles dumbly as he hugs me, in some way thanking me for not kicking him off of the no longer royal – but worthless feet.

I smile a little at this as I hold him closer to my chest and get up on all threes – well, considering the fact that I am to be holding Mort with one paw. I travel all the way to the seemingly abandoned tree in the habitat, struggling to scale it, with the Mort still clinging to me.

As soon as I get on it, I place the now asleep Mort into one of the branches carefully, and perching myself against the branch as well, I look up to the skies, and speak in my own language, "Thank you sky spirits, thank you for everything you've ever given me. Especially little Mort…" I smile warmly as I look upon the little eye-eye lemur who is now sucking on his own thumb while holding his own tail.

I now know that things will change. Both for the better…and of course for the worst. I know that I must move on from the little fossa who once held my heart in place, but I'll still never give up hoping…wishing…wanting…knowing...that my little fossa…is coming home…


End file.
